Home Alone
by DaGoku64002K1
Summary: Story about Tenchi being home alone with one of the girls. Also about Mihoshi's trip to Tokyo with the rest of the girls. Let me know if it's good or not. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I'm not getting paid or anything. I'm just doing this for my own personal enjoyment.  
  
Home Alone  
By DaGoku64002K1  
  
It was a beautiful day in Okayama. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. The grass was green and the birds were singing. It seemed like it was going to be a good and peaceful day. Then a loud scream came from the Masaki's home.  
  
"Noooo! I'm watching TV." Mihoshi screamed as she held the remote close to her chest.  
  
"Come on! You had the TV for hours. It's my turn." Ryoko tried to grab the remote out of the galaxy police officer's hand.   
  
"I don't care. My favorite show, Space Police is on and I never miss it," said Mihoshi.  
  
Ryoko crossed her arms. "Well, I tried. So I guess you can have it for now." She phased out the room.  
  
"That was close. I swore she was going to fight me for it like she does with Ayeka." Mihoshi scratched her head.  
  
Before she could relax again, Ryoko reappeared in front of the TV. "Give me the damn remote!"  
  
"No!" Mihoshi yelled.  
  
"Okay then. You asked for it." Ryoko ran toward Mihoshi.  
  
For about five minutes, the two played tug of war with the remote. It seemed like it was going to last forever until something on TV caught Mihoshi's attention.  
  
"Hey kids. Do you like the Space Police?" A man in a strange costume asked.  
  
Mihoshi released her grip on the remote and sat in front of the TV. "Yeah!"  
  
"Well come on down to Tokyo. The Space Police are going to be there in person to say hello to all you wonderful viewers out there." The man yelled.  
  
"Wow! When?"  
  
"When you might ask. The answer is today. So put on your space police costume and come on. See ya there." The commercial ended.  
  
"I gotta be there, but I don't know how to get there. Maybe I can get someone to come with me." Mihoshi looked at Ryoko.  
  
"Oh no. I don't think so. No way." Ryoko shook her head.  
  
"Please" said Mihoshi as she grabbed on to Ryoko's waist.  
  
"No. Why don't you ask Ayeka? I'm sure she'll say yes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Tenchi was busy working in the field. He was gathering carrots together for Sasami and of course Ryo-Oki.  
  
"That was a lot of work. I think it's time for a break." He sat on the ground next to his basket.  
  
He began to think to himself. 'Sometimes I wonder, how is this possible? At first I was just a normal boy who had a quiet life. Nothing exciting ever happened around here. But now I live in a house with five women fighting for my love.'   
  
Tenchi stretched out on the grass. 'Some people would think that this is a good thing but not I. It's a bad thing because the day I knew would come eventually has finally come. The day I would choose one of them. So now I'm going to have to tell them because I can't hold these feeling inside of me forever. But I also don't want to hurt anybody but they must know.'  
  
Tenchi felt so relaxed on the ground, so he fell asleep. While sleeping, Tenchi was dreaming about his decision.  
  
*Dream*  
"Hello, Tenchi." The girl smiled.  
  
"Hello. I...uh...I need to tell you something very important."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have made my choice on who I want. It has took me a long to admit this but you are the one I love."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I loved you for a long time I just didn't have the heart to say it. I guess it was because I was scared of hurting everyone but I just had to let you know how I felt. You waited for so long to know."  
  
"Well it seems that the wait has finally paid off."  
  
"What do we tell the others?"  
  
"I don't care right now. I just want you to kiss me, Tenchi."  
  
"Anything for you, my love."  
  
The two embraced each other. Tenchi looked down at his love's eyes and pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss back, making it more passionate. Tenchi broke the kiss after about ten minutes. "This will be the day I will remember for all for life. The day I found my wife and soul mate."  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" They kissed more.  
*End of dream*  
  
Tenchi jumped to his feet. "What a dream. I hope that it's that easy. Well there's only one way to find out."  
  
Tenchi grabbed his basket and placed it on his back. He began his walk back to the house. He was on mission. His objective was to tell the women he loved how he felt and to try to keep the other girls from starting a war once they knew. He prayed and hoped that his mission would be successful.  
  
  
  
  
DaGoku: Well how was that? Tell me what you think about. Did it suck or do you want me to write more? If it sucked it was because it was real late at night when I was writing it but it just popped up in my mind. So please leave a review or a tip or something. Thanks for your time. This is DaGoku signing off.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I'm not getting paid or anything. I'm just doing this for my own personal enjoyment.  
  
Home Alone: Chapter 2  
By DaGoku64002K1  
  
While Tenchi was thinking...  
  
"No absolutely not!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"Come on, please. I'm begging you." Mihoshi got down on her knees and showed Ayeka her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not going with you." Hearing Ayeka's word, Mihoshi began to cry.  
  
Sasami walked over to Mihoshi and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry, Mihoshi. Since my mean old sister won't go with you, I'll go."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sasami. You have no idea what this means to me," said Mihoshi as she hugged the young princess.  
  
Ayeka jumped out of her chair. "Fine then! If you going, Sasami then I guess I will come too."  
  
"Why?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Well someone responsible has to watch over you and I don't think that is Mihoshi." Ayeka said.  
  
"Well it's settled. We're going to Tokyo." Mihoshi danced around the room.  
  
"But before we go, why don't we ask the others if they want to go? Ayeka go ask them." Sasami said.  
  
"I guess I'll ask Washu first." Ayeka walked into the scientist's lab.   
  
Washu was working on another great invention but she stopped when you saw the Jurian princess standing in front of her. "Hello, Ayeka. What brings you here?"  
  
"Hello, Miss Washu. Mihoshi, Sasami, and I are going to Tokyo. Do you want to join us?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Washu put her hands on her head. "Well it has been a long time since I left the lab and actually went somewhere. So I'll come with you."  
  
"Ok, then let's go." Ayeka said.  
  
"One more thing before we go."  
  
"What is it, Miss Washu?"  
  
"For now on call me Little Washu." The scientist said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Ok then come on, Mis...Little Washu." Ayeka said.  
  
The two walked out of the lab and into the living room where Mihoshi and Sasami were waiting.  
  
"Everybody ready to go?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we're missing Ryoko and Tenchi." Sasami said.  
  
"Tenchi would probably not want to come with us. He has been stressed out a lot lately about something. I think he can use this time to think about whatever his problem is." Ayeka said.  
  
"Besides we don't have time to find them. We need to go now!" Mihoshi screamed.  
  
"Hold on. Ayeka, what about Ryoko?" Sasami asked.  
  
"What about her?" Ayeka asked with a little anger in her voice. "There's no way to tell where she is right now. Even though I don't like the idea of letting her stay home with Tenchi, like Mihoshi said we don't have the time to look for them. But I swear if I find out that that demon woman did something to Tenchi, I'll make her pay!" Ayeka said the last part with her fist in the air.  
  
"Ok then. I guess we can leave now." Sasami said.  
  
"All right!" Mihoshi danced around the room once more.  
  
"Let's take my dimensional portal. We'll get there a lot faster." Washu said.  
  
Before they went into the lab, Sasami left a note on the refrigerator for Tenchi and Ryoko so that they didn't freak out.   
  
After a little bit of typing on the scientist's keyboard, the group was off to their destination.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Present...  
  
Tenchi was on his way home. He had been thinking about his plan the whole way. He decided that he was going to tell his love first then he was going to TRY to explain to the rest of the girls about his choice.  
  
'I hope everything goes right.' Tenchi thought. 'This kind of thing can ripe the whole family apart. But I think Ayeka and Ryoko are the only ones that really care who I choose. The others probably don't have the type of feelings that those two have. The rest probably considered me as a friend or a brother by now. So I guess they are the ones to worry about.'  
  
Tenchi was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he was already standing in front of his house. "I guess I'm home."  
  
Tenchi slid the door open, expecting to see all the girls in the living room. When he saw that was no one there to greet him he said, "I'm home." The answer that he received was silence. "Where is everyone?" He asked himself.  
  
Tenchi walked through the house, looking in everyone's room to see if they might have been there.  
  
After the search, he went to the kitchen and sat in a chair. "This is strange. Where could everyone be? I hope they didn't get kidnapped. I mean...how many enemies can we really have out there?"  
  
Tenchi finally noticed a piece of paper on the refrigerator. He walked up to see what it said. When he was done reading the note, Tenchi became relaxed again. "Oh I guess I have the house to myself today."  
  
Tenchi walked over to the couch and stretched out on it. Since the girls weren't there, he figured that his plan would just have to wait. He was thinking about fixing lunch for himself since there was no food left for him, but he decided to do that later.  
  
"Let's see what's on the tube." Tenchi grabbed the remote and turned the television on. After flipping through several channels, he found a good scary movie. "I don't watch many movies like this, but this one is a classic."  
  
In the movie, there was man and woman standing in a room talking to each other. "To tell you the truth I don't think we're going to make it out this house alive. The killer could be anywhere." The man said. The man was about to say something else but he was interrupted by a loud thud. The woman grabbed him and said, "What was that?"  
  
As soon as the woman said that, Tenchi heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. It was very identical to the one he heard on TV.  
  
"Oh shit," said Tenchi as he jumped off the couch and hid behind it. He grabbed the Tenchi-Ken, igniting the sword at same time.   
  
He began to walk up the stairs in a defensive stance, not knowing what to expect when he got to the top.  
  
He swore that the thud came from Ryoko's room. "Everyone went to Tokyo so she can't be in there. So what is?"  
  
Tenchi placed his hand on the knob and turned it. Gaining some confidence back, he pushed the door open hard, causing it to slam into the wall. He was about to rush in there when he was stopped by a voice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" The angry voice said.  
  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi was surprised.  
  
  
DaGoku: Well how was this chapter? Was it good or did it suck? Tell me with a review. If you liked this one, then I will continue with the story. But if you didn't, you know what will happen. So this is DaGoku signing off. Leave a review, tip, or something!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I'm not getting paid or anything. I'm simply doing this for my own personal enjoyment.  
  
Home Alone: Chapter 3  
By DaGoku64002K1  
  
"Ryoko, what you doing here? I thought you went to Tokyo with the rest of the girls." Tenchi said.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question. Well on a beautiful day like this, I usually go for a walk in the forest. It helps me relax. I go out sometimes and won't come back for hours. I guess they didn't want to waste their time trying to find me so they left. I got back an hour ago and saw a note on the refrigerator. It said that everyone went to Tokyo so I thought I was the only here. Now it's time for your story, Tenchi." Ryoko crossed her arms. "Explain why are you still here?"  
  
Tenchi scratched his head. "Mine is nothing much. I was working in the field. I got a little tired so I fell asleep. When I woke up, I came back to the house to find out that everyone was gone. So I thought I was the only here too."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "It's been a long time since we been alone like this, Tenchi. At first, I was mad about being left behind. But since you're here, I take it back. I'm glad they left."  
  
Hearing that, Tenchi just had to smile. "I'm going to go have lunch now. Care to join me?" He asked.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
The two walked down the stairs into the kitchen. They had a big problem on their hand. Neither one knew how to make lunch since Sasami was the one that did all the cooking. But they tried anyway. They ended up eating something that was cooked with the power of the microwave.  
  
"How was lunch?" Tenchi asked even though he knew the answer Ryoko would say.  
  
"That was terrible but I have had much worse." Ryoko answered.  
  
After taking care of the dishes, they both sat on the couch. "We have the whole day to ourselves. What do you want to do, Ryoko?"  
  
"This the first time you ever ask me that, Tenchi. To tell you the truth, I don't have any idea." Ryoko said.  
  
"I don't have any either."  
  
"We could go for a walk since there's nothing to do around here."  
  
"Sounds like a great idea." Tenchi said.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"The parade starts in five minutes." Mihoshi screamed. She was very excited to be in Tokyo. She was finally going to see her heroes in person.  
  
The rest of the girls except Sasami were not as happy as Mihoshi was. In fact, they were a little angry.   
  
Ayeka couldn't believe that she decided to go. If there were someone to watch over Sasami instead of Mihoshi, she would have gladly stayed home. She just decided that maybe it was just her job as the older sister. She was the one who had to play mother since they were not on Jurai with their parents. 'I mustn't forget this.' She said to herself mentally.  
  
Washu was also upset. The scientist thought they were going to Tokyo to do some sight seeing. 'If I knew I was going to Tokyo for some kind of kiddie show, I would have stayed in my lab.' She groaned. She planned to get them back for this, especially Mihoshi. 'Maybe I should build a...' An evil smile formed on Washu's face. "That's a good plan."  
  
"What's a good plan, Washu?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." She laughed silently.  
  
"Look it's starting," said Mihoshi as she pointed at a band coming the street.  
  
The band was dress from head to toe in white. They had on big hats that had the words, Space Police printed on them in big black bold letters.  
  
"Wow! This is exciting." Sasami said.  
  
Mihoshi looked down at the girl. "It sure is. But wait until the Space Police come. It's going to be sooooo cool."  
  
"Yeah, I bet it." Ayeka and Washu said at the same time.  
  
Twenty minutes passed by. The girls watched as car after car after car came down the street. Each car had some kind of celebrity riding in the back seat waving to everyone.  
  
Finally as the last car passed by, there was a giant float coming down. On the float, there were three strange people dressed in strange outfits. One was wearing a blue body suit with the helmet to match. Another was watching a red one with a matching helmet. The last one was wearing a body suit and helmet that was green.  
  
Washu laughed. "Who the hell are those guys? They have no idea how stupid they look in those ridiculous costumes."  
  
Mihoshi got mad. "Washu, those are the Space Police. Show some respect. They have saved the universe so many times, it's just amazing."  
  
"You do know that it's just a show right?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Ayeka, what are you talking? Of course, it's not just a show. They really do that stuff. Just wait until the float stops you'll see." Mihoshi said. Ayeka groaned.  
  
The float came to a stop. The group of three grabbed a bunch of microphones. The one in green began to speak. "Hello, boys and girls." They were meant with thousands of screams. The green one continued. "We're the space police!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi had been walking in the woods for the past hour. They had been sharing joking which each other and talking about the memories that they had shared together with the rest.  
  
"Isn't the forest beautiful, Tenchi? Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes it sure it." He answered.  
  
"Let's go sit over there."  
  
They sat on some rocks, which happened to be right in front of Ryoko's cave.  
  
Ryoko turned to look at it. "To think this is where it all started."  
  
Tenchi looked also. "Yup. This is where all the trouble started."  
  
She turned back around to look at him. "What?!"   
  
"Relax. I'm just kidding." Tenchi said.  
  
She got closer to him. "I want to ask you something. Please just answer it the best you can okay. I need to know this now."  
  
"What is it?'  
  
"Which one of us do you love?"  
  
"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that."  
"So who is it? Tell me Tenchi. Please tell. Is it Ayeka?"  
  
"Ayeka is a nice and beautiful girl. But I love her as if she was my sister."  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"Washu is a friend. I can only love her as that and nothing more."  
  
"Sasami?"  
  
"Come on, she like a little kid. Besides I think of her as my little sister."  
  
"Mihoshi?"  
  
"I don't think I have to give you a reason for that one."  
  
"Me?"   
  
"Ryoko, you can be really annoying sometimes. There were even times when I wished you left. You...  
  
She knew what he was going to say. Ryoko knew that he was telling how much he actually hated her. She knew that he would never choose her anyway so why did she stay for so long. Tears started to run down her face. "Well if I'm that much trouble, then I guess I will leave you alone then. I'm going to go pack my stuff right now then I will leave for you, Tenchi. Goodbye." She disappeared.  
  
"No, why didn't she let me finish." Tenchi said.  
  
He turned around and ran back to the house. 'I guess it's time.' He walked up the stairs to Ryoko's room. When he entered he saw that floor was covered with Ryoko's stuff. He also saw Ryoko in the corner crying her eyes out.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Tenchi. I'll be packing up soon then I will leave so you can be happy."  
  
"Ryoko, I don't want to leave."   
  
"You said it yourself. You said that you wished that I leave."  
  
"If you had let me finish, I was trying to tell you that I love you."  
  
Ryoko jumped up. "What? But you said I was annoying you..."  
  
Tenchi placed a finger on her lips. "No matter how many times you mad me angry. No matter how many times I found you annoying sometimes. My love for you stood above all of those emotions."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yes I love you, Ryoko. You and only you."  
  
  
  
DaGoku: Well how was that? To tell you the truth, I wasn't too happy with this chapter. Tell what you think about it. Leave me a review, tip, or something! This is the DaGoku signing off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
